


Мы - не они.

by efinie



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:28:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27124522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/efinie/pseuds/efinie
Summary: Он знает, нечестно по отношению к новому Снарту использовать его таким образом, но Мик был так одинок так долго, что ему плевать.
Relationships: Mick Rory/Earth-X Leonard "Leo" Snart, Mick Rory/Leonard Snart
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Мы - не они.

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [We're Not Them](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12821700) by [Tobyaudax](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tobyaudax/pseuds/Tobyaudax). 



> Если вам не понравился перевод, по-русски так не говорят и бла-бла-бла, оставьте это при себе. Потому что "художник так видит". Просто считайте это моим вам реком на англофик.

В конечном итоге, как и большинство вещей, что Мик делал, это, вероятно, было плохой идеей. И, как и во всех остальных плохих идеях, Мик действует, особо не раздумывая. Он толкает другого Снарта - с Земли X, как все говорят, - к стене в коридоре Волнолета, одной рукой скользя под его особо нелепое пальто и сжимая бедро, словно спасательный круг, а другую обвивая вокруг шеи Снарта, большим пальцем слишком сильно потирая его подбородок. Мик целует его так, как представлял, мечтал поцеловать своего Снарта с того самого дня в Окулусе – грубо, с языком по большей части и зубами для полного счастья. Он целует этого нового Снарта так, будто никогда раньше не пробовал губ и, технически, вообще-то он _не_ пробовал _этих_ губ раньше. Он чувствует одновременно и удивление и облегчение от того, что на вкус они такие же, какими он их помнит спустя все эти годы.

Но есть и различия, которые он отказывался замечать, когда тащил нового Снарта по коридору, соседнему с тем, что вел с корабля. Человек с другой Земли безропотно последовал за ним - чего Снарт Мика не сделал бы. Тот бы остановился, или затормозил, или первым прижал бы Мика к стене. Всегда под контролем, всегда делал первые, вторые и третьи шаги, потому что планировал их в неделями. Но новый Снарт пошел охотно. И когда Мик целует его, когда почти теряется в таких до боли знакомых губах, том же самом соленом, мятном вкусе, новый Снарт _смеется_. Снарт Мика иногда смеялся, когда они целовались, когда трахались, но это был тихий звук, часто граничащий с ехидством. Смех нового Снарта... теплый, _счастливый_. Мик отстраняется и почти отступает - этот другой Снарт растягивает свои идеально красивые губы, _улыбаясь_ ему радостно и искренне. Мику приходится закрыть глаза, прежде чем вернуться за продолжением.

Он знает, нечестно по отношению к новому Снарту использовать его таким образом, но Мик был так одинок так долго, что ему плевать. Не то чтобы этот Снарт протестует, не то чтобы не показывает, как хочет этого так же сильно. Рука Мика скользит под рубашку Снарта, и он задается вопросом, был ли там другой Мик, были они так же близки, как он сам со своим Снартом. Ему не приходится долго гадать, новый Снарт еще более разговорчив, чем Мика. Все начинается со стона - чего-то еще, что его Снарт не сделал бы, по крайней мере, никогда так рано, никогда от пары поцелуев. Но это недвусмысленный, громкий и _абсолютно развратный_ звук, наполненный таким _желанием_ , что Мик становится более чем наполовину твердым. Раздается еще один короткий смешок, на этот раз опасно близкий к смущенному, а затем другой Снарт открывает рот для чего-то большего, чем просто язык Мика.

\- Боже, я так скучал по тебе, - бормочет он, поднимая руку и обхватывая лицо Мика, словно то стеклянное. Мик так удивлен, что не двигается с места, озадаченно наблюдая, как новый Снарт нежно проводит большим пальцем по его нижней губе. - Думал, больше никогда тебя не увижу... - он делает паузу и издает смешок, который гораздо ближе к Снарту Мика, горький, но все еще окрашенный заметным оттенком желания. - Никогда не смогу сказать тебе, что я чув…

\- Я не он, - встревает Мик безэмоционально. Его стояк медленно спадает перед лицом этого незнакомца. - И ты не... ты не тот Снарт, которого я знал. Давай проясним это.

\- Да, конечно, - Снарт резко кивает знакомым жестом, но раненый взгляд на его лице снова делает его чужим. - Изви…

\- Господи, _не извиняйся_! - Мик позволяет руке упасть с лица нового Снарта, а затем опирается ей о стену. Ему хочется биться головой об эту стену. Ему хочется продолжать целовать этого мужчину, который выглядит, и говорит, и, блять, _пахнет_ , как его потерянный партнер. Ему нужно, чтобы новый Снарт просто, черт возьми, заткнулся на пять-десять минут и позволил им обоим испытать это.

\- Просто... Просто заткнись и давай сделаем это, - слышит себя Мик. - Никто из нас не тот, кого мы хотим, так что давай просто... проигнорируем это. Притворимся. Просто дай мне это... - заканчивает он тихо, привычная хрипотца в голосе пропадает. Он не умоляет.

Новый Снарт открывает рот, а затем захлопывает со стуком и стискивает зубы, челюсть двигается тем старым, знакомым способом, всегда означающим, что он кое-что обдумывает. Его губы сжаты в жесткую линию, и лицо, о, лицо, которое он делает сейчас, – это чистый Леонард Снарт, Снарт _Мика_ , его партнер, и Мик наваливается снова и начинает попеременно целовать и кусать эти великолепные губы. На этот раз Снарт немного сопротивляется, не впускает его сразу и поднимает руку, сжимая в кулак рубашку Мика. Мик заставляет себя не обращать внимания на тот факт, что этот Снарт без перчаток, и уж точно не фокусироваться на том, что почувствовал отсутствие шрамов, когда задирал его рубашку несколько мгновений назад.

Однако этот Снарт не прекращает стонать. Кажется, ничего не может с этим поделать, и чем ближе Мик, чем больше он прикасается, тем громче тот становится. Слышатся хриплые вздохи, негромкие где-то еще, но не в практически безмолвном коридоре корабля времени. В ушах Мика они звучат как штормовой ветер, но он игнорирует их, наклоняя голову, чтобы укусить и облизать шею другого Снарта, сдувая со своего пути более пушистую опушку капюшона. Это вызывает еще один смешок у Снарта, который он проглатывает, когда Мик останавливается и смотрит на него искоса. Когда единственным звуком становится их совместное тяжелое дыхание, Мик продолжает, засовывая руку обратно под рубашку Снарта, нащупывая сосок и сильнее прикусывая место стыка шеи и плеча.

\- _Мик_!- Снарт стонет имя, как молитву, и толкается бедрами вперед, потираясь своим членом о бедро Мика. Мик ударяет кулаком о стену, но не останавливается. Он просто не может остановиться сейчас - у них осталось не так много времени, и больше не будет такого шанса. Никогда.

Мик рычит в шею другого Снарта, посасывая то место, которое укусил, внутренне радуясь, что не до крови. Было бы неправильно помечать кого-то другого. Руки Снарта повсюду, не в силах долго оставаться на одном месте - от задницы Мика эти длинные, длинные пальцы поднимаются вверх по спине и впиваются ему в лопатки. Когда Мик протягивает руку между ними и расстегивает штаны Снарта, пальцами находя молнию и опуская ее быстрее, чем сделал бы со своим Снартом, другой делает то же самое. Но движения нового Снарта до боли неуклюжи, он возится с пуговицей и не может ухватиться за молнию джинсов Мика... а потом он _смеется_ над этим, в основном про себя. Мик хмыкает и берется за член другого Снарта, сжимая слишком сильно для начала. Сейчас он просто хочет, чтобы все поскорее закончилось.

Несколько секунд спустя этот другой Снарт, наконец, запускает руку в штаны Мика, обвивая эти красивые пальцы вокруг его все еще наполовину твердого члена. Теперь он лучше координируется, рука движется плавно, захват в самый раз, хотя и не в точности такой, как Мик помнит. Прежде всего, не та рука - его Снарт всегда дрочил ему левой рукой. Говорил, что это помогает ему оставаться амбидекстром. Новый Снарт пользуется правой, и он хорош; если бы это был кто-то другой, Мику не на что было бы жаловаться. Поэтому он держит глаза закрытыми, дышит через рот и изо всех сил старается абстрагироваться от стонов и чертовых _всхлипываний_ , которые становятся все громче и громче.

Снарт кончает первым, выкрикивая имя Мика и крепко стискивая его задницу свободной рукой. У Мика это занимает больше времени, чем с любым другим партнером, но с тихим рыком и он, наконец, кончает в пальцы, что напоследок становятся нежными, поглаживая его до завершения и несколько толчков после.

Мик отступает назад, заправляя себя обратно в штаны, и отворачивается, когда новый Снарт наклоняется за еще одним поцелуем. Он больше не может смотреть на него, и плевать, если задел его чувства. Его Снарт не целовал, не обнимал и не разговаривал после дрочки, или минета, или секса. Его Лен не тянулся за ним, когда он уходил, и не шептал его имя достаточно громко, чтобы Мик услышал. Его Ленни не плакал ни единого дня, что Мик знал его. Его партнер мертв, и никто его не заменит.


End file.
